The present disclosure relates to scanners, particularly those scanners known as flatbed scanners. Scanners create electronic data representative of a scanned target. Such electronic data can be used by a computer or other machine to reproduce an image of the scanned object for display or for printing. Flatbed scanners have a flat, transparent platen which serves as both the scanning area and a surface to hold a target (e.g. a paper document or photograph) to be scanned.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.